


Dark Phantom

by AngelxCloud



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character death (but not major), Insane Danny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: When they found out he became half-ghost, Tucker and Sam rejected Danny, whose world only got darker and darker. On the edge of finally snapping, a light bursts through the darkness





	1. Chapter 1

Before what happened, Danny couldn’t have imagined them turning on him as easily as they did, and it was all Sam’s fault that it even happened!

She had suggested that he should go in the supposed Ghost portal that lead into the ghost realm. But the moment he woke up as a phantom, they sneered at him, and left, no explanation, nothing….until the next school day, when he tried to talk to them. They called him “freak” and many worse names, but that one stuck. It wasn’t even his fault! 

Now, five weeks later, Danny Fenton was now officially the new goth that replaced Sam after her shocking turn to the prep side. Which, in those five weeks, Sam became the second-hand chick in Paulina’s friend group. She was the back-up Captain of the Cheerleaders when Paulina couldn’t be there, which was rare. Her dark clothes were replaced with a bright pink skirt and a pale blue tank-top looking shirt. 

Tucker, on the other hand, didn’t become popular, he did become President of the tech group, but not many were surprised.

But no one questioned, no one noticed, that they just up and broke off their friendship with Danny for, in their eyes, no apparent reason. No one asked them, and no one tried to sit with him, of course, there was the instances where he would be bullied by the Jocks, but that was all, no one talked to him, even teachers stopped trying to get him to answer. It wasn’t until later that Danny figured that it was probably Sam who paid them all off to ignore him. That, or they began to fear him, for after a while, even the Jocks left him alone. 

Maybe that was because, slowly, in those five weeks, Danny’s appearance changed. He let his hair grow out, covering most of his face, his bruised-looking eyes lined with thick eyeliner. His t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers changed to black cargo pants, heavy duty combat boots with chains and spikes decorating the sides, his shirt turned into a black hoodie that usually had the hood up. He wore leather fingerless gloves, showing the world his black painted fingernails.

Danny’s parents didn’t comment, simply figuring that this was just a stage, but were the only ones who truly talked to him. Jazz wanted to know what was going on, though. She started constantly pestering him, trying to get him to talk about what happened. She tried to talk to Sam and Tucker once, trying to get them to tell her, but they simply sneered the moment Jazz mentioned his name. She didn’t give up, but she left them alone, going back to bother Danny. 

Danny Fenton literally became a ghost in the school, but Danny Phantom was constantly brought up, the population didn’t know wither to fear him or love him for constantly saving the town. When the topic was brought up at school Tucker and Sam went quiet, not saying anything and when they were asked, the shrugged and changed the subject. The debate stopped when Danny Phantom saved a little girl and personally gave her back to her parents, before disappearing without a word. 

Danny’s mind begun to break. He was constantly fighting back against the ghosts that were coming through the portal, but no one knew, no one he could talk about it to. His mind was constantly filled with the ghosts and everything he had to deal with, and because he didn’t have a way to vent, his thoughts gotten darker and darker, cracking slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes was, at moments, a chore. Danny barley gets any sleep, and when he does, he doesn't sleep well.

He looked at the teacher, who was droning on and on, about something, but all he heard from him was a low humming in which was easy to drown out. With a quick swipe of his hand, Danny moved his hair where it hid his eyes, closing them to stop the burning. He knew he wouldn't get into trouble, everyone acted like he was invisible, so even if he did fall asleep, no one would notice. But he couldn't. Sleep eluded him, like always, so he let his mind going blank, the closest thing to sleep he could get.

The bell rang loudly, scaring the teacher and half the class. It would've scared Danny, too, if he hadn't heard the speaker click on a milli-second before and was prepared for it.

It was the last period of school, so, standing up in the process, flipped his hood up and melted into the crowd. When he stepped outside a ghost of a smile traced his lips. The sky was a dark gray, the wind was blowing softly, and the smell of rain was heavy in the air, yet had not fallen. Multiple teens groaned, most canceling their plans of hanging out in the park, but Danny enjoyed this weather, it had become soothing to him. Most of the teens decided to get on the bus instead of risking the chance that it could rain at any moment. '

Danny completely ignored the buses, and just kept walking, even letting his hood down enough where it was just barley held up at the back of his head.

The walk back home didn't stay dry, and the rain poured. Danny's eye makeup started to run, leaving black trails that make one think he was crying. He didn't even seem bothered by it, he simply looked up with a phantom of a smile on his lips.

By the time he was home, Danny was soaked, but he didn't care. The tiny smile he had fell once he saw his parents, grinning.

"Danny, Honey, we need you to go pack your bags for a trip! We're going to Wisconsin for our class reunion!" Maddie grinned.

Danny let out a small sigh through his nose, but didn't say anything, just went to his room and started to pack. When he unplugged his iPod charger, narrowing his eyes when he saw the iPod itself was on his bed, not on his nightstand where he left it when he left for school that morning. But he just shrugged and put it in his back pocket and continuing on packing.

Before he left his room, he went to his mirror, fixing the ruined eyeliner, and shoving the eyeliner, along with backup, into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, picking up both duffel bags, going into the hall, and nearly running right into Jazz.

"Hi Danny, are you ready?" She asked.

"Ya…"

"Are you excited? We're going to Wisconsin, apparently to some old friend of Mom and Dad's, who's hosting it." She continued to ramble until they were in the "RV" and driving off. At that point Danny had donned his headphones, only to jump slightly when the song was something he hadn't heard before, the chorus starting before the music.

Tell me who I'm supposed to be now,

make me better,

I can't stay halfway dead forever.

Halfway dead. That's the only reason he didn't yank out his earbuds at that moment and demand who messed with his iPod.

Can you fix this, am I too far gone?

I've never done this before,

Don't know if I'm ready, but I wanna move on,

and I've never said that before.

Well, at least the actual music was good. Not really girly as the voice of the one who was singing suggested.

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy

This is the way that my sadness made me

Better come quick, yeah better come save me

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy

This is the way that my sadness made me

Better come quick, yeah better come save me

Maybe it wasn't as good as he thought it would be.

Tell me, Tell me

Tell me who I'm supposed to be now

Make me better

I can't stay halfway dead forever

I fear now

There's not much left of me

When you take the sick away

Who am I supposed to be?

Who am I supposed to be?

No, he at least liked the chorus.

Recovery time, a condition like mine

What are we talking here?

Getting so close, I can taste the hope

But I still feel the fear

Danny didn't notice the look Jazz was giving him. She was the one who placed the song on his iPod, making sure that it was the first one he heard. She had gotten it, along with a couple more songs, from a friend of her's. Jazz personally didn't like Icon for Hire, but she thought it would've been a good prank on Danny, but he wasn't reacting like she hoped.

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy

This is the way that my sadness made me

Better come quick, yeah better come save me

I don't wanna be stuck, I don't wanna be crazy

This is the way that my sadness made me

Better come quick, yeah better come save me

Danny finally stopped the song, pulling an earbud out and looking at his sister.

"Did you do this?" He asked, his blue eyes blank.

"Umm…yeah?" Jazz felt a slight fear. She's seen Danny's wrath, and didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Do you have more songs by them?" Jazz pulled a face. That did NOT go as she wanted, but she nodded and motioned with her fingers to give her the iPod while pulling out her laptop.

Jazz placed all the songs, which were only about eight-including the one she put on earlier, and put the laptop back away, looking out the window in slight disappointment. She was trying to get Danny back to his usual self, the brother before about a month ago.

They stopped at a motel, where Danny got the chance to recharge his nearly dead iPod, that he listened to the entire ride, finding that he liked the band, however girly it was. The songs he liked were Suppose to Be-the one Jazz put on-, Hope of Morning, I Think I'm Sick , Up in Flames, Nerves and Get Well ll. All by Icon for Hire, as he learned from looking at the screen.

Once morning struck, along with several stops three days later, they were on the road again, saying that they were close. Danny, once again, had his earphones in, staring out the window blankly.

He felt a little bit better, knowing that so far, that nothing had sent off his ghost sense. He felt himself relaxing, despite knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea. His mind began to blank, except listening to the lyrics of God Forsaken by Demon Hunter, seeing the lyrics in his mind.

However, when a castle came into view and they stopped in front of it, Danny looked at his parents in muted shock.

And on the stairs leading to the front doors was a older-looking man, with graying hair, smiling big, looking at the "RV" with eagerness.

Something was off with the man, and Danny knew it, but he didn't voice it. Well, he couldn't be a ghost, he would've sensed him if he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Icon for Hire nor do i own Danny Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

The Fenton family exited the "RV" with Vlad Masters at the head of the steps, waiting for them.

"Jack…and Maddy! You're looking lovelier than ever." He practically purred, a grin pulling at his lips. "Come inside!" He said, opening the door, ignoring Jack's attempt to greet him, and slammed the door on his face.

Vlad lead the trio into the main hall, Jazz saying something about being rich, but Vlad wasn't listening, staring at the boy. He'd seen teens with heavy eyeliner hair that covered their eyes, but he hadn't seen a boy do it, mainly just girls. Daniel had this sad air about him, his bruised-looking blue eyes emanating with a look that could easily be misinterpreted, but Vlad just waved it off as being a teen nowadays, along with being Jack's son.

Danny didn't say a word the entire time, just staring at the green and gold decor, hearing his mom let his dad in.

After persuading Jack to spend the night with him in his castle, Vlad showed them to their rooms, and was about to leave, only to stopped by Maddy.

"Vlad, I brought the kids for another reason." She said softly, not looking at his blue eyes. Vlad cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. "It's…more about Danny. He's been acting strange, like how he looks. This isn't something he's been doing for a while, he just came out of his room one day, looking like that, and hasn't changed since. I don't understand, and he wont talk to us, not even Jazz. Vlad, can you talk to Danny? Try and figure out what has happened to him? He barley talks anymore, his friends stopped coming by, and I've seen what happens with his temper, that's so short here lately, that he snaps at anything." Maddy sighed, looking up with wide violet eyes that he easily gave into.

"Yes, I will try." He murmured, smiling at his love softly. In his mind the best way to win Maddy, was to win her children, and if he figured out what was with young Daniel, then that's partway done.

That night, though, Vlad couldn't help it. Jack was wondering around like the idiot he is and in a half-asleep state, so vulnerable, and he could even tell Maddy that it was the Dairy King Ghost, who did roam the halls.

But Vlad wasn't expecting Danny Phantom to appear. Wasn't he the Defender of Amity Park, so why was he here…in Wisconsin? But he didn't care, he had wanted to see what the ghost boy was made of. But was sorely disappointed when the boy didn't even seem to know his own powers. In the back of his mind, he wondered why did the Ghost Boy seem so…familiar?

Vlad shook it off, and continued to knock the boy around, throwing him through the wall. He heard the boy land, and didn't get back up. When he phased through the wall, he stopped dead. The boy was Daniel!

Vlad landed and turned back to his human form, leaning down and picking the frighteningly light boy up and carrying him back to his room, throwing the blanket over him. He then turned sunk into the shadows, waiting. About an hour passed before the boy started to move, getting tangled in his blanket, before he started to shout.

"NO!" He screeched, bolting up, his eyes flashing green before settling back to blue. He glanced around nervously, realizing that he was alone in the room, well not completely alone, as Vlad strode out of the shadows.

Danny didn't say anything, tilting his head slightly. "Where you having a bad dream?" Still nothing. "Come on, Little Badger, what are you afraid of?" He tried again. An eyebrow raised at the nickname he was given, but the silence pressed on. "Fine." He said, giving up, moving towards the door.

"I'm…..sorry. I….don't really…..trust as easily as I used to." With his back turned, Vlad smirked briefly before forcing it off his face and looking back over his shoulder.

"Oh, I understand, but you can trust me, Daniel." With that he left, not waiting for the younger halfia to respond.

With the door shut, the plans started to form in his head, ways to make Daniel be on his side.

That next day, he saw Danny standing alone in the shadows of the reunion party, watching through a emotionless facade. He strode up to him, coming into his line of view so he didn't startle the boy.

"Daniel, there you are! I need your help, could you go get a present for your father? I left it in my office." All he got in response was a stare before a shrug and left. He waited for a moment, glancing over the crowd, watching for a moment as they all started to do the "pogo" dance. After a minute he followed, and went invisible in time to see Danny get trapped by Skulker.

All that came out of Daniel's mouth was snarls, cursing Skulker, who actually looked kinda scared. Skulker ignored his feelings, though, gripping the boy's now black hair, pushing his blade to his throat.

"Enough!" Vlad found himself snapping. "I didn't release you to kill the boy, Skulker."

Skulker quickly recoiled, one hand finding itself on the back of his neck. "Well, I…" But the glare from the older Halfia silenced him. "I'm gonna go now." He said, his wings popping out as he flew through the roof, going intangible.

"What the hell?!" Danny snarled, the box shaking as he tried to get out.

"I'm the one who sent the ghosts, to test your father. But instead I find you. The second half-ghost his idiocy created."

That froze the younger. "Second"

With a grim smile, Vlad pushed the black rings forward, Plasmius appearing. Danny's eyes widened, his mouth parting slightly. But only for a split second before his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled back into a scowl. "You're the ghost I fought last night."

"That was before I realized it was you." Vlad tried to sooth, but the scowl on the younger's features deepened into a full out snarl. Even with his powers blocked, his eyes rimmed with the bright neon green. Now Vlad understood why Skulker looked scared before he interrupted, the boy was frightening with his anger. You could feel it pulsating in the air, vibrating around him, it alone would scare anyone.

"No! Listen! I could train you, teach you how to control your powers!" And your anger. He added mentally, that type of anger would be useful if harnessed properly.

"What do you mean?" He growled, his eyes still rimmed in green.

"I can teach you several things, how to harness your power, show you things you'd never imagine. I have years of experience, years to master what you're just now learning." As he spoke, he demonstrated some of his powers. "But all you have you do, is denounce your idiot father." He declared.

Danny didn't say anything, glaring at him with narrowed eyes, a thoughtful taking place on his face.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will wait here until I dispose of your father, then your mother will come to me for comfort, and then you will be with me anyways." He shrugged.

"No, I mean, how 'bout you don't kill him, but I leave you alone. As much as I'm against it, figure some other, non-ghost way to get them apart?" Vlad tilted his head, his eyes glinting in confusion. "I don't care, just don't kill him!" Danny snapped.

Vlad hummed in thought. The boy just wanted to be left alone? As long as he wasn't killed? Vlad could work with that, but Danny didn't want to do anything about it? Was even letting him try and break them up? That didn't make any sense. But he could just find out later.

"Fine." He said, pressing the button, and releasing the boy. Daniel immediately turned into phantom. "But may I ask why?"

Daniel looked at him for a moment, before saying, "This was suppose to be ghost free." He murmured before disappearing and flying back to the party.

Vlad mused to himself as he went back to the party. Fine. Although Daniel was reluctant, for now, at least, he would find a way to get the younger on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Few months Later

Skulker. Danny scowled, backing into an empty classroom. The mech was currently terrorizing the school, taking his rage out on humans. Danny quickly transformed and flew back out, to face the apparently annoyed ghost.

"I'm not aiming for you, Ghost Child." Skulker hissed. "I just need to blow off some steam."

"Too bad." Danny snapped, blocking a hit that was aimed for a small teen with glasses.

You would think they would run. Danny thought darkly as he saw the jocks still standing there and watching.

Skulker noticed, too, and decided he didn't want to fight the white-haired teen, and went after the quivering jocks, swinging his blade towards them. Danny lunged forward, the blade tearing into the flesh of his arm, instead of Dash's, who was the one he was aiming at. The blade sliced through the skin easily, spraying a strange red tinted green ectoplasm over the blade. As soon as the blade pulled away, Danny pulled his arm back, cradling it against his chest, and shot a ball of energy at Skulker with his good hand.

"Shit!" He hissed as the weird blood mix started to stain his suit. His good arm came up, glowing blue, forming ice over the deep cut to prevent it from bleeding. He shot his glowing green eyes at Skulker, whose own eyes were wide with fear.

The anger in those eyes looked like they were on fire. Skulker, fearing for his unlife, turned invisible and quickly flew away.

A snarl pulled at Danny's lips, as he turned his gaze on the football star.

"Why the hell were you just standing there?!" He snapped. But his anger, seething to a new time high, didn't allow him the time to wait for the answer, as he flew up and out of sight. Danny bit his lip as he gazed down at the gash. He could feel the heaviness of the ice, and showing him just how deep it was. He couldn't exactly go to the hospital, but he couldn't even go to his parents either. Then the face of Vlad flashed though his mind. With a sigh, he started towards the castle. He could make the 4 day trip in a few hours.

When he landed, the sun was just starting to lower itself down from it's 1 o'clock position.

"Daniel! What on earth are you doing here? Isn't it a school day?" Vlad asked as he pulled the door open.

Danny didn't say anything, just holding out his arm. Vlad's teeth clenched with an audible snap. He pulled the boy in, not bothering to shut the door, and immediately phasing down to the lab.

"Who did this?" He snarled, pulling the arm closer to eye level. "And what did you do?"

"I froze it to stop the bleeding." He shrugged. The past few months had slightly been easier, having Vlad to help, but he still didn't trust the older halfia, at least not fully. "And it was Skulker." He mumbled as he made the ice recede.

A growl was low in Vlad's throat as he examined the now open wound. Skulker was going to need a new suit when Vlad was going to be done with him.

Vlad quickly sewed it up, cleaning up the red-green blood before wrapping a bandage around the stitches. "You're still too new to your ghost powers to have gained speed healing. When that kicks in, you won't need me to stitch you up." He said, cleaning the area, mentally preparing himself to go into the Ghost-Zone in search of Skulker.

Danny simply nodded his head in thanks, sighing as he examined the ripped material.

"Is something the matter, Daniel?" Danny looked at him for a moment, before shaking his head, and floating into the air.

Vlad had learned not to push Danny into anything, that the boy will speak to him if he needed, not before.

As soon as his 'Little Badger' left he pushed the rings over his body, and opened the portal. He had business to attend to….

Danny flew back home, but it took longer. He'd been in his ghost form all day, and it was wearing at his energy.

He was late, pass his curfew. Danny didn't say anything as his parents yelled at him, threatening that if he was late one more time he was going to be grounded.

Anger boiled under the surface. They didn't care. They didn't see the dark bags under his eyes, they didn't care why he was late, they didn't care about the noticeable white bandage. The worst part was, he was starting to get better that one month, but after they stopped, so did he. And it got worse than before.

They'd given up on him a month after the visit with Vlad. Jazz was never there anymore. They sent him to his room, where he tried not to obliterate the wall with his now bloody knuckles.

A darkness was pressing in on Danny, drowning him of emotions, all lost in the swirling black waters that only anger and pain could survive.

But at that moment, Danny didn't care. He wanted to cause pain. Just as he thought it, a chill went up his spine, his breath coming out in a noticeable huff. His eyes blazed green, and he turned, but stopped a moment when he saw the large rip, till splattered with blood. He then reached up and ripped the sleeve off, fixing the other to match, leaving the gloves on. Then he reached up and tore the white collar off.

Danny didn't feel the slight changes coming over him, his teeth sharpening into points, the white in his outfit turning into a dark gray, his green eyes darkening slightly. His anger was effecting his ghost, wither that was a good or bad thing, well….


	5. Chapter 5

Red eyes glowed softly as they watched the orb floating in the air. He absentmindedly swung his staff in his hand as he watched the orb. On the "screen" was Danny, fighting Youngblood with an unforgiving brutality.

He had prided himself with knowing everything. This new insight was shocking to even him, as he didn't know what had caused it. But he was determined to find out.

He rewinded the scene with a wave of his hand. Seeing him use his ice abilities to cover the wound.

He had just rewound time, saving Daniel's friends and parents from the explosion, the Observers had left minutes ago. When he saw this timeline…a completely different one compared with the one he just fixed.

He rewound the time further, wanting to watch the entire scene. His jaw clenched when he'd seen the betrayal of his two best friends.

Confusion, something Clockwork was no longer used to, swept through him, causing a tiny spark of anger in his core, but it was quickly overwhelmed with curiosity. He wanted to know more about this new timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short, they were for me to pass time and to calm the other readers until I found what i wanted to do for this story


	6. Chapter 6

Danny snorted, watching his parents fawn all over Jazz. It was was enough to make him leave the house, even though it was pitch black out, and way past his now non-existent curfew. He took a deep breath of the cold air, though it didn't feel very cold to him, his ice core making him immune to being too cold. As of lately, though, he loved the cold. It numbed him like his chest.

He walked around town, a scowl on his face as he seen all the christmas decorations. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet, and this stuff was everywhere.

Danny looked up at the cloudy sky, leaning against the wall he was standing next to, watching his breath float in the sky before disappearing.

"Danny, what are you doing out here?" He looked over to his sister, in her own car, looking out at him. "Do you know how worried Mom and Dad will be if they knew you were gone." He snorted, but looked back up. "Danny!"

He snapped his head over to her, a scowl on his face. "They knew I left, 'Dad' even looked at me. They don't care." Danny pushed himself off the wall, starting to walk again.

"Yes they do." She insisted, following slowly in the car.

"Really? Did you even noticed I was there? No. You were too busy basking in there attention, when all I get is being ignored. I actually think that was the first time 'Dad' even looked at me in weeks." He snarled, not looking at her.

"That's not true, Danny. They probably think, which you are, apparently, that you're going through some teenage faze. They know somewhat of what you're going through."

Danny's laugh was hard and cruel. "No one knows what I'm going through."

"That's what it feels like, but everyone goes through this stage."

"Not what's happened to me." When she started to deny it again, he turned to her, his eyes flashing green as his rage burst. "I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE THEY DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" He snarled, baring his teeth, slamming both hands on the edges of the passenger window. Jazz visibly jumped and cowered into her door, her eyes wide. He glared at her with his green eyes a moment before they turned blue again. "I was wrong." He snapped. "There is one person who does. And I'm regretting not joining him when I had the chance." He kicked off the ground, the ring forming around his waist, turning into his phantom form. With one more glare, his disappeared and flew away.

Jazz stared at the place where her little brother was a few minutes before, then her aquamarine eyes narrowed. That wasn't her brother. She was sure of it.

Danny landed back down a few streets away, turning back to his human form to continue his walk.

"Hey, Fenturd!" A voice called a little ways behind him. Danny, whose rage hadn't had time to cool off, clenched his fists, not stopping.

The sound of running feet sounded behind him, his anger boiled at it.

He was roughly spun around, his back hitting the wall of the building next to him. "When I call to you, you stop." Dash snipped with narrowed eyes.

Danny slammed his hands into Dash's chest, forcing the jock off him. "All I want is five minutes, five fucking minutes, alone, with no nagging! Leave me the fuck alone."

Dash, slightly startled by the outburst, ignored the warning feeling he got, and pushed Danny forward against the wall again. "No, I'm bored."

"I'm not your fucking entertainment!" He screeched. All Danny heard at that moment was: SNAP! As his eyes turned red, his canines sharpened.

That was it, the darkness in Danny's mind finally snapped.

"I FUCKING SAVED YOUR ASS, AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! THAT'S IT! THIS ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD WILL GO TO HELL BY MY HANDS!"

Danny's chest felt on fire as his anger boiled inside him, his mind was blank as all he could see was red. Destruction was all he wanted, first with Dash, his "friends," next his parents, then the entire fucking state would be gone, into an icy hell.

Danny's hands glowed with ice, which he pointed at Dash's terrified form. Ice spikes formed, and flew through the air at the Jock's quivering form.

As the spikes started to reach the shaking boy, all Danny heard was, "TIME OUT!"

Clockwork quickly removed the spikes from the air, letting them fall harmlessly on the ground, shattering.

He turned his eyes to Danny, whose face was pulled into a snarl that twisted his features unpleasantly.

His eyes were red now, a dark, bloody red that could freeze by one look. His teeth had sharpened, too. The gray of his outfit was now completely black, and his ice, too, was a lighter black.

Clockwork mentally scolded himself. He should've came months ago, instead of letting the boy go further into his depression. He pulled out a necklace…well more like collar, and snapped it around the boy's neck.

It was black leather, with a pendent with his CW symbol on it. The thing was meant to block the boy's powers, and he'd hoped it was powerful enough to hold until he made it stronger, as Danny's powers had spiked when he snapped.

Clockwork then moved the teen, making his arm lower to his side. Clockwork then gripped both of his arms, disappearing into the ghost zone, the time resuming with a "TIME IN!"

Dash let out a shrill, high-pitched scream, and froze when nothing happened. He opened his eyes, only to see black ice shards melting in front of him, while there was no evil-looking Danny Phantom glaring at him. He quickly shot to his feet, Jazz pulling around the corner.

"What happened?" She asked, rolling the window down.

"D-Danny Phantom…" Tears started to leak down his face, his heart still hammering in his chest. "He…was…he about…" He had to take deep, calming breaths to speak. "Your brother yelled, and then it wasn't your brother anymore, he was..evil.."

Jazz drove the hysteric teen home, letting him gather himself before entering the house before driving around town, in search of the ghost who taken her brother over.

Clockwork unfroze Danny, when he was back in his clocktower.

Danny took one look at him before snarling, "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Calm down, Daniel." He commanded softly, getting another growl in return. Danny didn't say anything, but did try to turn.

"What did you do to my powers?!" He demanded.

"Blocked them until we can calm you down." As expected, Danny blew up worse, raging.

Clockwork bared through it, noting how at times, it was like he was talking to someone else other than him. He would stop and start saying something else.

When the boy finally collapsed, Clockwork let out a sigh of relief, picking him up and placing him on a bed on a floating gear.

Danny wouldn't wake for a while, as he physically strained himself without sleep, then his ghost transformation.

Clockwork then, quickly, teleported to the castle in Wisconsin, finding the Billionaire in a library.

"Plasmius." The said man was out of his chair and in his ghost form in seconds. "I need you to come with me. It's about Daniel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one MIGHT be confusing, i had it weird, and the only way to fix it is this...  
> (D) is Danny   
> (P) is Phantom   
> (De) is Demon   
> (Da) is Dante   
> I've given you more than i gave my readers on FF.net so....

Voices whispered, swirling around and around in his head. Green eyes flashing as he tried to stop the pain. Tears ran down the green eyes, as the pain increased, and the voices got even louder, his hands coming up to grip his hair. 

“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” He screamed, causing laughter to resonate inside his head, echoing by the others. 

“Daniel! Calm down!” A voice made Danny look up, seeing a blue ghost with spiked hair like horns, kneeling down, a worried look in his blood red eyes.

Who was he….? (D)

He’s evil, he wants you dead. (De)

No, he’s good, don’t trust them, Danny. (P)

He’s just like all the others, they all hate you. (Da)

You’re a freak. (De)

No one cares about you, but we do. (Da)

Just stop fighting us, let us take care of you. (De)

Don’t do it, Danny! (P)

He lies, Danny…(Da)

Please just stop… (D)

Don’t listen to him, Danny, he’s the one who’s lying. (De)

Listen to us, Danny. (Da)

We can help you. (De)

Let us help you. (Da)

DANNY! (P)

Danny, just let us in. (De)

We can make them care about you. (Da)

Let us help. (De)

They’ll kill you, Danny! (P)

Danny rocked back and forth in his fetal position, hands over his ears, trying to block them out, only managing to make them louder. 

Danny…(Da)

Danny! (P)

Danny… (De)

Danny… (Da)

Don’t do it, Danny! (P)

Let us in… (De)

We can help… (Da)

Sobs tore from his throat, as his ghost form flickered from his original ghost form, his new, red eyed form, and his human form, the leather collar had come off when it started shocking him from the constant transformations that were too powerful to suppress. Clockwork and Vlad were trying to get him to calm, unaware of the war going on in his head. 

Finally, Danny stopped crying and moving, going completely still. 

“Daniel?”

The boy jerked at the name, head snapping up…in the new version of his ghost, a toothy, insane smile on his lips, showing his now pointed teeth. 

The insane red eyes flashed before he was gone. 

Danny, or the red eyed insane Danny stood outside a familiar place. Looking up to the window of his tormentor, a smile pulled at one end of his lips, a scowl on the other. Kicking off the ground, Danny floated up to the window, seeing a distraught blond-haired teen inside, a purple and blue bear tight in his grip, pressed against his chest. He was rocking slowly, murmuring to himself to try and sooth his beating heart. 

Danny tilted his head, looking through the glass of the window, at the back of the blond’s head. The jock must’ve felt eyes on him, as he looked up into the mirror that was in front of him, and saw the insane version of his hero staring back at him. Dash yelped, and jerked off the bed, spinning to the window. He froze, however, when there was nothing. No blood-shot red eyes staring insanely at him, no white hair that seemed to glow innocently, or lips pulling back in an sadistic smile. 

Danny himself was in the darkest corner of his mind, no longer controlling his own body. He wailed but nothing could stop what was about to happen. 

‘Danny’ clenched his fist around, at first, air, before his hand flashed blue, and a perfect ice dagger was suddenly trapped in his grip. He was invisible, but Dash saw the light was was backing away to the door. Danny chuckled and easily grasped the collar of the letterman jacket, and jerking the Jock onto the bed, hovering above him. 

Keeping the dagger clenched in his right hand, Danny lowered his left to the boy’s heaving chest, flicking his fingers as ice spikes formed around his finger tips. Dash opened his mouth to scream, but another flick and there was an ectoplasmic tape that formed over his mouth, silencing him. Danny then let his fingers drag down the jock’s chest, digging the tips into his stomach. When the spikes drew blood, Danny watched in sick fascination as it stained the crystal-looking ice. 

Muffled whimpers sounded in the room, tears shed as Dash looked pleadingly up at the insane ghost. Danny looked back, and drew his arm back, smirking when a tiny spark of hope lit the jock’s eyes. He then slashed his iced fingers down his chest harshly, the ectoplasmic tape stopping the screams that tore from the blond’s throat. Tears flooded the eyes with the pain. Danny couldn’t help but smile in insane glee as the blood leaked and dripped to the floor. He didn’t try to stop the soft chuckle of madness that bubbled from his own chest. 

It took only a few minutes, maybe even seconds, but when red eyes became aware again, they stared in horror at what just happened. Dash’s mutilated body was laying on the bed, blood dripping and spreading on the wooden floor. The stench of copper was heavy. Danny started to shake his slowly at first before looking down at his bloodied state. The shaking got worse, and soon found himself in the corner, once more in a fetal position. 

Danny, we helped you. (De)

Yeah, he tormented you. (Da) 

He got what he deserved. (De)

See, Danny? We want to take care of you. (Da)

Danny, it wasn’t you, it was them! (P)

Danny, you’re glad we did it, right? (De)

No…(D)

Danny…what is it? (Da)

We did you a favor....(De)

We want you to be happy. (Da)

He didn’t make you happy. (De)

He made you sad. (Da)

Angry. (De)

Depressed. (Da)

Danny let out a sob, burying his face into his arms. 

“Where the fuck did he go!?!” Vlad demanded Clockwork who had already pulled up a screen. The said ghost’s eyes widened before he opened a portal, pulling Vlad with him. 

Vlad jerked violently, when he saw Danny once again curled up in a corner of the room they were in. He moved to go to him, but froze when he nearly slipped. The ground was wet…with…red. Vlad looked around, finding they were in a bedroom, that belonged to a football player, judging by all the posters and trophies that decorated said room. 

On the bed, however, came the source of the red liquid. A boy laid mangled, blood splattering everywhere.

Danny’s sobs tore Vlad and Clockwork out of their frozen state, Vlad grabbing Danny up and looking at Clockwork. They left moments before the boy’s father came up the stairs, hearing something. 

Danny didn’t move as the pulled him back to the clocktower, his body convulsing as more tears poured down his face. 

He deserved it. (De)

No he didn’t, Danny, but it wasn’t you. (DP)

Yes he did. (Da)

Back off, Phantom! (De)

What are you going to do? You cant win him without me! (P)

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” (D)

“Daniel!?” 

They don't care about you, don’t let them deceive you. (De)

Don’t listen to them, Danny. (P)

We won’t hurt you… (Da)

You’re the perfect host…. (De)

Danny…(Da)

Danny…(De)

DANNY! (P)

Danny…(Da)

Trust us, Danny. (De)

Let us take the pain away… (Da)

Let us…. (De)

The rocking started again, sobs racking his body. The two older ghosts tried to help, tried to calm him, get him to eat and rest. 

“Can’t you do anything?!? You’re the ghost of time!”

“My powers are not meant to be working like this, let alone work in this timeline!”

“And why not?!?” 

“Because this world isn’t suppose to exist! This is what would’ve happened if Daniel would’ve been rejected by his friends! I don’t understand why it even happened!”

The two kept bickering, while still trying to get Danny to do something. 

Don’t be fooled by them, Danny, they don’t care about you, they’re only pretending. (Da)

Danny…(De)

NO! (P)

Danny…(Da)

Danny… (De)

Danny… (Da)

WAKE UP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding the (D/De/Da/P) took foorrreeevvverrrr T^T they were suppose to be introduced next chapter, but i couldn't do what i did in FF.net so i improvised


	8. Chapter 8

Clockwork narrowed his eyes, a dull ache in his head as he focused solely on the passed out Danny in front of him. He was focusing more on what happened with the boy during the half year of being alone. 

Finally he was able to pull up a screen, revealing Danny sitting in his room, twirling a razor in his fingers, looking at it with a blank look. Clockwork paused the scene, looking over the boy, there was a stitching on one of his forearms, and by the way it looked, it was about a week old. The boy looked much better than he did now, the thick eyeliner actually making his usually bright eyes stand out, he was wearing a black tank-top, sitting crossed legged on his bed in dark blue pajama bottoms. 

He un-paused the scene, flinching slightly as the song playing on the speakers blared to life.

"What has come over me?  
What madness taken hold of my heart?  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon (the night)  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question  
Why?"

Danny was still looking down at the blade, the twirling stopping and was now being pressed into his thumb. 

"For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing"

Clockwork watched on, unable to do anything even with his powers, as Danny violently raked his thumb down the sharp blade. His eyes memorized on the green and red blood leaking from the wound.

"In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night"

Danny’s eyes narrowed, concentrating. Clockwork’s own eyes narrowed too, only in confusion. With a small, successful smirk, Danny wiped his thumb on a dark towel that went unnoticed by the master of time before. And when he pulled away to inspect the wound, only there wasn’t a wound TO inspect. 

"This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my Felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why"

A braver light shone in his eyes as he wiped the blood from the small blade then griped it once more, only holding it by the blunt end, and his hand moving to the crease of his elbow. 

"For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing"

He jerked the blade down the inside of his forearm, letting the blade drop to grab the towel and hold under the bleeding arm to catch the green/red blood. 

"In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night  
Give in to the night"

It too healed after Danny concentrated on it, this time, Clockwork slowing the scene down as the flesh stitched it’s self back together, creating smooth, soft skin with a milky white tone of never being touched by the sun. 

"In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night"

Danny once again cleaned up the blood that was spilt, making sure it was all moped up. Then he looked down at the stitching on his arm. A strange light filing his eyes. 

"Night, Night, Night   
Give into the Night  
Night, Night, Night  
Give into the Night, Give into the Night"

He found the blade on the bed, and gently lined up the blade with the stitching, biting his lip a moment before he carefully broke the stitches, and pulled them out before the cut healed itself. Danny let a small grin as the stereo continued playing on in the background, 

"Pain  
Without love  
Pain  
Can’t get enough  
Pain  
I like it rough, cause I’d rather feel pain then nothing at all "

Then he took the razor and, without the finesse that he used to test his power gone, raked it violently down his arm, almost forgetting to catch the blood with the towel, and watched in a strange, sick fascination as the blood rolled down his skin. There was a sudden knock at the door, causing him to visibly jump. The wound quickly healed and the towel was kicked under the bed, his other hand simultaneously grabbing the remote and turning it down. 

“Come in!” His rough voice called out, only loud enough for the person knocking to hear. His mother came in, a hard look in her eye, snapping that it was time for him to go to bed, before slamming the door shut once more. 

Danny’s eyes narrowed, his shaking hands curling into fists before he picked up the razor and repeated the last cut, only deeper, and made another only an inch below it. His eyes glazed over in a strange way, it looked like he sighed in relief. 

Clockwork couldn’t hold the image anymore, as the wane on his powers left him breathless, something that hasn’t happened since he got the said powers. Why didn’t his powers work very well with this timeline? Then when a sob tore through the air, Clockwork forgot all about the timeline and went to Danny, who was rocking back and forth once more. He came over to the black haired teen, kneeling down next to him. An idea flashed as, in most memories that he’s seen, granted only a few now with his powers shorting out, they’re always playing music in the background. 

Clockwork focused his power, with a ‘TIME OUT,’ and hurried to Danny’s house. Seeing the boy’s…what was it? iPod? He took it, glancing for a moment at the human detectives in the room, next to a distraught looking Maddie. Her violet eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks were tear stained. He left, landing back in his lair, a ‘TIME IN’ following. Clockwork then sent for Vlad, who appeared a moment later. 

“What? Has anything changed?”

“I think I found a way to at least calm him down.” Vlad’s eyes, which looked tired, as if he too was suffering from insomnia, lit up somewhat. “Here, I don’t know how to work one of these.” He handed Vlad the music device. 

“I need to re-program it to work in the ghost zone, give me an hour, and I’ll get a speaker, too.” Vlad disappeared again. 

Danny was still in his own personal hell, the voices spiraling over and over in his head, he couldn’t concentrate around it. His head pounded endlessly, the voices trying to sooth him. 

The hour that passed dragged on, something that annoyed Clockwork to no end, he wasn’t used to be powerless…if he had to wait he would speed the time up so the wait was shorter. He paced the hour away, until Vlad finally came back, holding a box. He pulled out a stereo similar to the one Danny had in his room along with his iPod. He set it down on a table near Danny’s bed and hooked it all up. He powered up the iPod, letting the first song play, both flinching as the speakers blared to life. 

"NOBODY LIKES ME!  
NO-ONE LIKES ME!   
BUT I DON’T LIKE THEM!  
AH-HA I DON’T KNOW AH!  
NOBODY LIKES ME!  
NO-ONE LIKES ME!  
WHY? CAUSE I DON’T LIKE THEM   
AH-HA I DON’T KNOW AH!"

Danny slowly stopped rocking as the song progressed on, his body slowly uncurling from it’s fetal position, his eyes drooping briefly before Danny passed back out. 

Vlad and Clockwork watched with eager eyes, Vlad sighing when the younger half-breed passed back out. He looked to the time ghost, “Leave it playing, and if it dies, it now charges on ectoplasm.”

Clockwork nodded, waving his hand, “If you don’t leave now, you’re going to be late to your own meeting.” He said, taking slight joy in the small things his powers always told him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fentons have been on the hunt non-stop ever since learning that their son had been possessed by that ghost boy, reported by their daughter. While Jazz believed that they were truly concerned for her poor brother, they finally had the perfect chance to get a pure specimen for their projects. They could learn so much if they got their hands on the ghost inside their son. If there wasn't a way to remove the ghost from their son, then he would be sacrificed for the greater good.

And being his parents, who'd be the last ones to see him alive, it would be a simple clean up. He no longer wanted the parasite inside him, and learning that they couldn't do anything about, demanded that they put him out of his misery.

Not that they told anyone of their agreements made behind closed doors with hushed voices.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Clockwork watched silently as the boy basically danced around, headphones in his ears, his spar partner twisting and weaving away from blows. Nothing Vlad could dish out would hit the boy, but neither did Danny retaliate, as they were working on defensive moves before offensive.

Danny had gotten better in the past three months, his music helped, as he explained, drown out the voices that would seize his mind refusing to let him think for himself, let alone act for himself. Which resulted in the "voices" taking him over and killing Dash.

When it's said that Danny was getting better, it meant that he wasn't as bad, but still had ways to go before he was even remotely better. He couldn't go anywhere without his headphones or iPod, and if he was in the room Clockwork gave him, the stereo would always have something on. Some of the songs that could be heard was disturbing, loud and rough, whilst others were soft and quiet. Clockwork tried to assure Danny that he could trust him and Vlad, as he seemed extremely reluctant to open up to them, although he was learning slowly that they didn't want to hurt him.

And now, three months later, Vlad was in charge of training Daniel to hone his abilities, instead of losing control of them constantly. While Clockwork would tutor the boy, with the occasional help from the Ghost Writer, helping him understand what he simply didn't have the time to learn and catch up on.

Since he's been in the Ghost Zone, the other Ghosts seem to have found out that he was here. And they came searching, looking for the one who threw them back into the Zone, and more often than not, getting also thrown into Walker's Jail. But when they did find him, after a whole month of searching, they found him in the clock tower of the legendary ghost Clockwork.

And they never came back. But that might have been because they got their unlives threatened by Plasmius.

Vlad finally called it quits when he saw Danny getting tired. They'd been training all "day" (not that you could really tell in the Ghost Zone) and Vlad had a meeting he needed to prepare for. Danny retreated back into his room, saying nothing to the Time Ghost, who watched him carefully as he went up the stairs.

Later, there was a loud "BANG" that pulled Clockwork out of his work, looking upwards. He floated hurriedly up the stairs, remaining silent as he went to Daniel's door, pausing a moment before pushing the door open.

Danny must've fallen asleep, and like usual, his nightmares disturbed him despite the song playing in the background.

Save me now,  
before my world falls.  
Save me now,  
from myself,  
before the dawn.

Save me now,  
before my world falls.  
Save me now,  
from myself,  
before the dawn.

The loud bang must've been caused by the lamp that was now on the floor, shattered. He moved to pick it up when he saw Daniel sit up.

Only it wasn't Danny, his eyes were glowing blood red, the cruel smile on his lips revealed the sharpened canines.

"You can't ignore us." The red eyes seared themselves into Clockwork's mind, as he could only freeze in case Daniel decided to attack. "Not forever. We will always be here. We are not a mere illusion created in loneliness and anger."

"Daniel." Clockwork said slowly. "Fight it. This isn't you."

"We are not dear Daniel. No, no, no. We are our own being." The apparent spirit grinned even wider at the raised eyebrow on Clockwork's face. "We needed a strong host, yet weak for us to posses." Danny's hand moved in the front of his face, red eyes locking in on his twirling fingertips, which crackled with electricity. "Unfortunately, we cannot access his powers, only our own..." a smirk revealing an lengthened fang. "But, it will be enough...for our plans." Clockwork's mind was racing, unused to not having the answers.

Until it clicked. This.

This was the reason this timeline was so fucked up.

"How did you get free?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nice to see you again, Clockwork~ We have been waiting for so very long~" Danny's head tilted his blood red eyes going blank. The voice...no. The voices all started to mingle some were singing at him, others snarling, whispering, yelling. "You know what we're here~for. And you don't have the help to stop us this time." An insane grin pulled at his mouth before his hand suddenly raised and shot a red orb at the time ghost. Clockwork moved to the side, watching the weak attack collide with the wall, a definite BOOM shaking his clock tower. He turned his gaze back to where it had been, only to find the possessed Danny to be no-where in sight.

Dread filled Clockwork for the first time in an extremely long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I originally started this as a way to vent my anger. It was actually meant to be a whole lot bloodier then just Dash, and even then i cut the part out (the full scene is on my Ao3 account) but my anger kinda died off, and with it, inspiration to continue so it won't be as bad as it was originally supposed to be
> 
> also, i've changed the pairing. There will be no pairing, unless it just happens in the last chapter


End file.
